Infrared (IR) communication technology is widely used for a remote controller for controlling home appliances, such as a TV, a stereo, or an air conditioner, in a wireless manner. For example, in order to facilitate IR communication between a remote controller and a TV, an IR Transmission (Tx) module is mounted in the front portion of a TV remote controller and an IR Reception (Rx) module is mounted in a TV box.
With the development of the IR communication technology, a smart phone may be used for a remote controller and may transmit data to computer peripherals, such as printer, using IR communication. The IR communication technology has developed into Infrared Data Association (IrDA) technology. The IrDA technology is one of short-range wireless communication technologies of directionally transmitting information in a wireless manner using infrared.
According to the IrDA-1.1 standard, the maximum data size that may be transmitted is 2048 bytes and the maximum transmission rate is 4 Mbps. For bidirectional communication using the IrDA technology, transmitter-side and receiver-side electronic devices each need to include IR transmission/reception modules and a software application program is required in order to perform synchronization for communication.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams illustrating bidirectional IR communication states between electronic devices according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a first terminal and a second terminal each have IR Tx/Rx modules (not illustrated) and perform a pairing process in a state in which the terminals (e.g., the IR TX module and the IR RX module of the respective terminals) face each other for IR communication to perform IR communication.
As example, a terminal may correspond to various types of electronic devices, such as smart phone or tablet PC.
FIG. 2 illustrates a bidirectional IR communication process between electronic devices according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a first terminal 201 and a second terminal 203 are in IR communication.
At operation 205, the first terminal 201 generates a first request signal (Request #1) inquiring about identification of the second terminal 203 and transmits the first request signal using infrared.
At operation 207, the second terminal 203 generates a first response signal (Response #1) responding about identification of the second terminal 203. The response to the first request signal (Response #1) includes identification information of the second terminal 203. The second terminal 203 transmits the first response signal using infrared.
Thereafter, at operations 209, 211, and 213, the first terminal 201 and the second terminal 203 undergo a pairing process. For example, during the pairing process, at operation 209, a request signal (Request #n) is transmitted. At operation 211, a response signal (Response #n) is transmitted. The request signal and the response signal are transmitted and received n times through a plurality of steps and share various information through IR communication. At operation 213, the second terminal 203 pairs with the first terminal 201.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.